Dexter Hale-Smith
|image = Dexter_2014_Design_by_DiedsenBoy.png |caption = Dexter's 2014 design |gender = Male |height= 5 ft. 10½ in. (178 cm) |age = 16 years-old |nationality = Brazilian Indigenous Italian American |hometown = Rio de Janeiro San Francisco |born = January 19, 1998 |haircolour = Dark brown |eyecolour = Brown |profession=Student Waiter in the Crispy Cottage (fired) |parents = Patty (mother) Marc (father) |siblings = Bruno (younger brother) |grandparents = Vernon (maternal grandfather; deceased) Daisy (maternal grandmother) Michael (paternal grandfather; deceased) Mary-Gina (paternal grandmother; deceased) |spouses = TBA |children = Hugh John (adopted son in the future) |friends= Everyone except enemies |loveinterests = CeCe (broken up) |pets = N/A |otherrelatives = One uncle (by mother's side) Another uncle (by father's side) Four aunts (by mother's side) Two aunts (by father's side) Albert John (great-uncle) Wanda (great-aunt) |first = TBA |voice = Tara Strong (first voice in English-speaking countries) Drake Bell (new voice in English-speaking countries) Hadar Shahaf (Hebrew-speaking countries) Matheus Lopes Tito (Brazil) Peter Michael (Portugal) Rodrigo Gutiérrez (Latin America) Blanca Rada (Spain) Marta "Sam" Sánchez (singing voice on Spain) Álex de Porrata (Catalunya) Pierre Casanova (France) David Chevalier (Italy) Myrto Bokolini (Greece) Keiko Nemoto (Japan) Lizemijn Libgott (Netherlands) Oliver Ryborg (Denmark) Joel Bonsdorff (Finland) Penke Bence (Hungary) Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński (Poland) Yaseen Yaseen (Romania) Elena Chebartukina (Russia) Denis Kapustin (Ukraine) Burcu Günestutar (Turkey) }} Matheus "Dexter" Hale-Smith or just Dexter, labeled Fanatic Tech Junkie, is MLT's main original character. About him At birth, the doctor diagnosed his parents he had Asperger Syndrome. Growing up, he was a very naughty and aggressive child but things got worse when he went to school. Dexter suffered bullying for being different from other kids, mainly in junior high due to the fact that older children from other classrooms mocked him. While trying to drop out of school, he eventually met people who helped him to overcome the bullying and now he is able to answer the mockery of those who mocked and hurt him. He can be described as being funny, street-smart and creative but also mischievous, childish, negative, loud and bitter sometimes. He has some anger issues but usually is very tolerant and comprehensive, besides being good in manipulating people into doing what he wants. The most striking feature about him is his constant struggle against everything opposing him, along with his plans to find his favourite actors using technology. His tactics are well done but his stubbornness makes his efforts almost impossible to succeed. This wacky plan may be ruining part of his mental health. While others get panicky about almost anything he doesn't like, he somewhat manages to takes control of the situation very well. Physical appearance Dexter is a tall and slender 16-year-old with tan skin, chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes who usually is seen wearing a orange-striped hooded sweatshirt over a silver-coloured tank top with a dark blue collar, extremely dark gray denim pants and indigo soccer shoes with white soles and laces. Audition for future fanfics Online Profile What’s your best quality? The fact that I can spend hours researching about my favorite series without getting sick. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *The Dazzlings, for sure. Those girls can dance! *I really like orange tones. *Beyond the Blackboard, it was really inspirational. *Spaghetti with ground meat, yum yum! Describe your craziest dream. I was in a place without internet! Can you believe it? Best memory from childhood? When I went to an amusement park for the first time ever, I was 11 years-old and it was EPIC. Most embarrassing moment at school? Many embarrassing moments happened to me, so let's change the subject. Describe the first job you ever had. A job, you say? Meh, I'd rather stay home. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'll get married, have two kids and be the owner of a restaurant chain. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It would be with other tech junkies, doing what we love. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? RUN FOR MY LIFE... After posting it on social networks. Category:Males Category:Characters